


Happy Birthday, Mr. President

by Star_Phoenix



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cyberplanner!Missy, Dark Water/Death in Heaven!AU, F/M, twissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Phoenix/pseuds/Star_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Danny's unfortunate demise and Clara's betrayal, The Doctor travels with Clara to the Nethersphere where Danny's soul is seemingly located, but why is the TARDIS picking up another signal that's coming from deep within 3W? After venturing deeper, The Doctor and Clara soon find themselves in a race against the clock to stop the Cybermen from upgrading the Earth, but why is the Cyberplanner, otherwise known as Missy, helping them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told from The Doctor's and the occasional Missy's and or Clara's Point of Views so we won't see Danny's being everything that happens to her is the same, until we get to Death in Heaven.

Happy Birthday, Mr. President: Chapter One

There were easy things to ignore, The Doctor knew that, but it was hard to ignore the fact that his friend had betrayed him without a second thought. It made his blood boil but he knew grief made people do crazy things, for example, taking Clara to the Nethersphere was one of those things. He dragged himself out of his thoughts as the TARDIS' engines stopped whining and groaning, his eyes and attention moved to the door as he walked towards them.  
"Apparently, the TARDIS thinks he's somewhere." Was all he said as he opened the door and stepped out. Clara followed him, holding a flashlight in her hand as she shined the beam of golden light around. "It smells like we're in London, but it's too leafy to be the future."  
"Show off." Clara rolled her eyes and shined the light skyward and furrowed her brow in confusion when she saw the glowing blue lights of..."fishtanks? In a mausoleum? That's new."  
The Time Lord took a few steps forward towards the staircase, his sonic screwdriver was set to the "flashlight" mode, so he flashed it to the large statue that was at the base of the large staircases. Written in gold lettering was a single word, 3W. Clara moved to his side and her beam of light met his.  
"3W," The Doctor said with an interested grin "never heard of that before. So, let's go give it a look. Maybe we'll find your boyfriend."

 

They slowly made their way up the stairs for fear of what they would find at the top, but they had good right to be. Clara's heels clicked once they reached the top but she jumped back when she saw the contents of the blue tanks. Skeletons, instead of fish there were skeletons sitting within the water.  
"Oh my god." Clara whispered.  
"Humans do have interesting ideas." The Doctor said flatly. "It's better than knowing your loved ones are rotting in the ground." He crossed the hall until he came to a pedestal where a book was lying open and blank. He ran his fingers across the yellowed paper and instantly, a loud siren rang throughout the halls. Clara covered her ears as the sound began to rise in pitch, red lights flashing.  
The Doctor turned and suddenly found himself face to face with a man with glasses and dark eyes, which were narrowed in an emotion that one could describe as anger. He snapped his fingers and instantly, everything went quiet.  
"May I ask what you're doing here?" He growled as he crossed his arms. The Doctor noticed the silver earpiece he wore but didn't say anything. "I could have you arrested, so answer me. What are you doing?"  
The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and flashed it at the man, the man's brow un-furrowed as he read the paper. "Another government inspection? Why is there so much swearing?"  
"I have a lot of internalized anger." It was Clara's turn to roll her eyes as her Time Lord friend carried on. "Anyway," he read the man's name tag "Dr. Chang, where is your boss?"  
He went silent for a moment, eyes meeting Clara's before he shrugged. "Recharging, she can give you the welcome gift later. Anyway, it appears you've lost someone Ms. Oswald."  
"How did you...?"  
Dr. Chang gave a lopsided grin as he turned and began to walk off down the hallway, Clara and The Doctor following. "We've been monitoring you ever since you came in. Would you like to talking to him?"  
Clara nodded fiercely and followed Dr. Chang away down the hall, but The Doctor paused and glanced at the tanks. Something was off but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, this was almost familiar. He furrowed his brow and stalked off after his companion and the 3W fill-in. He paid no mind to the silver doors and the dark circular windows as they closed behind him. 

 

"This is the third government inspection this month," Dr. Chang explained as they walked into the office "the first was routine, the second was to check the systems after a bad thunderstorm; so don't mind me asking, why are you here?"  
Clara saw the The Doctor wasn't paying attention so she filled in. "Just a surprise inspection, the boss wanted us to make sure things were working fine after a few security breaches in America."  
"That's understandable." Dr. Chang shrugged. He slid into his office chair and began typing away on his keyboard. "Danny Pink, correct?" Clara nodded and his fingers skittered over the keys once more. "Don't worry, trying to connect. The Wi-Fi on the other side has been annoying as of late."  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow and asked "You have Wi-Fi for the dead?"  
"We have Steve Jobs." Dr. Chang laughed to himself. He turned around the screen to face Clara, the line was flat being no one was talking to them. "Give it a few moments, he'll be talking eventually."  
"Thanks." Clara said with a smile and nod. "What does 3W mean anyway? It's everywhere, but no one knows."  
Dr. Chang froze and The Doctor looked up from the screen. "The government knows, guess it didn't get down to you guys. 3W stands for 'the three words'...if you've had a recent loss this may be a bit disturbing for you."  
"She'll be fine." The Doctor said, he flinched and glared at Clara as she kicked him in the shin.  
She flashed a smile "Speak for me again and I'll detach something from you." She turned back towards Dr. Chang and said "I'll be fine."  
"Are you sure?" Dr. Chang said, his gaze dancing between the two. When they nodded he continued on. "A few years ago, Dr. Skarosa discovered a recording when looking at different frequencies. There at times two, maybe three and at other times, thousands. He was soon convinced that these were the voices of the recently departed. But, against these voices, he made a discovery...one that no humans has ever thought of."  
Clara blinked, her mind was beginning to connect the details but she was silent as she listened on. Dr. Chang said "What I am about to tell you will alter your lives forever. Are you really-"  
"Just hurry it up before I hit you with my shoe." The Doctor said with a roll of his eyes.  
Dr. Chang glared at him before finally saying. "The dead remain conscious."  
"Danny's being cremated..." Clara whispered suddenly, without thought on her words. Dr. Chang looked up and his eyes widened. "Don't tell me..."  
"The three words..." Dr. Chang said in a hushed tone "were Don't cremate me. So, if we told the public this information, there'd be mass panic. But word did get out to a very select few, and that's why my boss made 3W, in honor of the dead and as the only way to keep them safe."  
The Doctor stood and glanced at the voice system that was now flashing the words 'recognizing', he asked "Where's your boss? I need to speak with him for the inspection."  
"She's in her quarters in the basement." Dr. Chang answered tonelessly. "Take the flight down the way we came until you're below ground and follow the signs until you come to the office that says "Missy". She should be in there, or if she's not, check the storeroom she has behind her office."  
"Thank you." The Doctor said with a nod at Dr. Chang. The screen now said 'connected' and his eyes met Clara's for a quick second. "Be careful, only ask P.E questions he would know. This place is too perfect to be true, there's something I'm missing."  
And that was the last thing he said before stalking back through the open doors, leaving Clara and Dr. Chang alone, just as the voice of none other than Danny Pink rang through the speakers.  
"C-Clara?"

 

The Doctor, once he exited the office, he held out his screwdriver and scanned the aquarium cases as he made his way down the hall, there were all sorts of strange signals coming from them, some changed a compass' direction, others were giving off heat waves, but above all, there was a single signal that rose above all else.  
_Help me._  
He quickly made his way to the stairs and nearly jumped down them, the signal kept strengthening and weakening randomly and it was beginning to make it hard to follow. But the second he made it to the basement, the alien signal began to strengthen as a strong pace as he made his way through the basement hallways. He glanced at the silver signs as he passed, the arrow that pointed in the direction he was going said that he was heading towards Missy's office. What the hell was going on?  
He pushed open the door and stepped inside but the second he shut the door and turned back to the room, he found himself staring into the black eyes of a Cyberman. The Doctor took a step back, eyes widening in horror but he had no time to react before the Cyberman grabbed his forearm and twisted him around until his hand was between his shoulderblades. He hissed in pain but looked up at the form he just noticed.  
"Sorry 'bout my boy," Said the female with the Scottish accent, her long dark hair was put up in an intricate hair style that perfectly complimented the hat she wore tipped to the side on her head and the purple victorian gown she wore. But the Doctor couldn't take his eyes away from her face though, it was almost like her ice-blue eyes had locked him to the spot, but instead, his eyes focused on the silver headpiece that clung to her face "I asked 'im to keep you from runnin', don't want this one gettin' away."  
There were now three things he was sure of by now:  
1.) This was the leader known as Missy.  
2.) She was gorgeous.  
3.) He was going to kill Clara for making him watch Twilight.

The Doctor looked up, he tried struggling but it only resulted in the Cyberman holding him tighter. The woman blinked and cocked her head to the side before reading off "The Doctor, affiliate of UNIT in third incarnation until you gained back the allowance of usage for your TARDIS. Current incarnation: twelfth."  
"Sounds like my biographies in there." The Doctor growled out in annoyance, there was something strange about the Cyberplanner sitting before him, but he just couldn't place his finger on it. "You're Missy I suppose?"  
She nodded and motioned to the seat across from her, in an instant The Doctor was dragged over and forced to sit in the plush black leather chair. The Cyberman still stood at his back but she only smiled. "Well, the body is named Missy, my "name" is Cyberplanner 7635-B, but to make things easier, we could call me Missy."  
"What are you doing here?"  
The Doctor narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward, staring into her eyes but she only replied simply "We're delivering a present."  
"To who?"  
Missy's smile was wiped away as she said in the monotone voice "The recipient is yet to be named."  
"Then tell me what made her to special that you wanted her to be your...vessel? She doesn't seem to important, can't even fight back. I fought back the one time you had me under your control. I won."  
The Cyberplanner's headpiece continued to flash brightly as she said "The woman? She was different from the unharvested creatures on this planet, she was clever...more importantly, she had a use for something alien to this world." Her eyes hazed over for a minute as she plucked information from her mind but she quickly snapped out of it to continue her statement. "Ah yes, The Doctor, destroyed our base as Hedgewick's World of Wonders after the Cyber Wars. Cyberplanner 1412-C was deactivated from the vessel and after the issue, a Cybermite was spared and we collected the needed information; upgrades were made."  
"How do you know about that?" The Doctor questioned suddenly. "It's much too early for you to know about The Cyber Wars, and me for example. How do you know me? I've deleted myself from history, repeatedly."  
Her red-stained lips twitched upward into grin. "When we found Missy, she was little more than floating in space alone on her pathetic spaceship. After a quick upgrade, she was no longer injured and then we easily went back in time to the early stages of human history. Upgrading those who were...of statistical value."  
The Doctor swallowed down the hatred for these creatures, he was piecing together a plan to save Missy and destroy the Cybermen, but it wasn't going to be easy. "What's with the whole 3W mask? You're Cybermen, all you need is one and it's more than enough to turn this planet silver."  
"The gift is still in the workings." Replied Missy but she quickly stood and motioned for them to leave through the open door. "If you'd follow me, I believe I can answer your questions." When The Doctor didn't move, the Cyberman grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet with ease. He hissed in pain but Missy only called back "No need for force dearie, he's not going anywhere, even if he was...the little ones wouldn't let him leave."  
He looked around the room and for the first time noticed that the flashing blue lights weren't decoration, but Cybermites watching and waiting for Mommy to give the order to attack. It was almost sickening to think that all of this could have been going on under his nose for years and he hadn't noticed. What else had he missed? He grit his teeth and followed The Cyberplanner out the door and back the way he came. 

 

"How long have you been here?" The Doctor growled suddenly the second they reached the first landing that held the aquariums. Missy glanced back at him and blinked, he could see something twist through her curls and it wasn't hair, he swallowed. More Cybermites. "How long? And what are with these skeletons in the tanks?"  
"No date is specified...but, we've been around as long as humans have had the concept of an afterlife." Missy answered plainly but when she turned her attention back to the tanks, a smile crossed her face again. She swept backwards with a twirl of her purple skirts, almost like she was dancing a one-person waltz. She gestured to the tanks before saying "We call the water 'Dark Water', meaning nothing but organic material is seen. So, what can you tell from that?"  
The Doctor blinked, eyes widening as he took a step backwards in horror. He had been so slow, oh god, there was a tank in the room with Clara. He would have ran but the doors had locked behind them. "They're Cybermen...."  
Her eyes twinkled with a sadistic light as she twirled, skirts flaring out from under her as she clapped twice. He cringed as he heard the bones scrape together as the bodies stood, stiff from not being used. Missy laughed out with a childish innocence that put a sliver of ice in his hearts. "Human kind, bring out your dead!"  
The Time Lord blinked, an idea crossed his mind as he pulled the sonic from his jacket. He pointed the screwdriver at the controls but before he could press the button to activate it, he felt himself slam against the glass quite suddenly, Missy's hand curling around the one that held the screwdriver to keep him from activating it, while the other held him against the wall, pinning him there. His breath hitched suddenly as he felt her lips graze his ear.  
"I wouldn't to that if I were you, Sweetie." The Doctor tried to move but she only moved closer to him, he blinked in horror as he saw the Cybermites beginning to appear from her curls. "You don't want to upset the little ones, they get really nasty when I want them to."  
The Doctor went to activate the screwdriver but he suddenly felt Missy pin him completely to the glass window with her body. She smirked, their eyes met for a brief second before she leaned in. The Doctor hadn't expected the kiss and he instantly tensed up, but eventually he relaxed and deepened the kiss. He only blinked when he felt the tingling sensation, it wasn't internal but rather the rogue Cybermites crossing from her face to his.  
She pulled away with a grin and licked her lips, he saw the screwdriver was in her grip. He growled and swatted at the rogue Cybermites, but the second he went to hit them, he could feel them biting and infusing. Missy blinked, there was something different in her eyes, the cold and mutated emotions of the Cyberplanner were still dominant but there was a single spark of emotion that was warm. The Doctor wasn't paying attention though, he was too busy screaming.

 

Clara stood from her chair instantly when she heard the screams, same with Dr. Chang. She knew that voice, she knew the talking and even the laughter but never the screaming...and it made her stomach churn. She had hung up on "Danny" a few minutes prior, leaving both Dr. Chang and her to sit in silence.  
"What the hell?!" Dr. Chang yelled quite suddenly as he pointed at the tank. "The tanks are emptying? That isn't supposed to happen!"  
She turned back towards the tank and her eyes widened in shock. It was emptying and the skeleton was standing, but where the line of the water ended, Clara could see the silver handles of a robotic head. She swallowed down her fear. Cybermen. It brought back bad memories of her and the previous incarnation, especially when he threatened to kill her horribly.  
"What is that?"  
"Cyberman!" Clara said, she grabbed Dr. Chang's wrist and quickly pulled him to the door, which slid open. She pulled him down the hallway and glanced at the aquariums that were beginning to empty. "Come on, we need to get out of here as fast as we can. We need to find The Doctor!"  
Dr. Chang's eyes were blown wide in terror but he stopped, forcing Clara to stop to. "Listen to me, back in my office, there is an emergency override switch that locks down the tanks. There's another one at the end of the first floor hallway, I can get that one. You get the other. It's the easiest way to keep the Cybermen from escaping."  
"Got it." Clara nodded.  
"One more thing though..." Dr. Chang said suddenly, he let go of Clara's wrist and gave a soft smile "you're not really here for a government inspection are you?" When Clara shook her head and smiled, Dr. Chang laughed and ran off but not before yelling over his shoulder "Good, when this is over, I'll take you out for scones!"

 

Missy watched in an emotionless stupor as The Doctor crumpled to the floor, hands at his face as he gave a fruitless effort to try and tear the Cybermites away from his face. From what she could tell due to the choppy images that the Cybermites were giving her about his past, he was terrified of being upgraded into something that could hurt his friends. He frowned and instantly, The Doctor looked up, The Cybermites hadn't taken control yet.  
He stood on shaky legs as he used the wall for support, the Cybermites hadn't made a complete headpiece for him being Missy paused them mid-conversion, so instead, there were a few veins of silver that spread from under his hair, to a small section of his face. The Doctor looked at her and growled "Why didn't you let them finish? I thought you would let them, you'd love to have a Time Lord under your control, no?"  
"I didn't stop them," The Cyberplanner said, her eyes were wide but she instantly crossed the hall and grabbed The Doctor's hand "someone else did. See? This body is afraid even though I am not, it's afraid for your well being." The Doctor blinked as she placed his hand over the spot on her chest where her heart was located. His eyes widened.  
He opened his mouth to say something but they were interrupted by the sound of running feet and panting breath. They turned at the same time to see Dr. Chang run in. The Doctor dropped his hand as Missy stepped away with an eyebrow arched. SHe reached into one of her pockets as she sighed "May I help you?"  
"What did you do?!" Dr. Chang roared angrily, his voice was shaking with fury but The Cyberplanner only rolled her eyes as she pulled a silver device out and aimed at him. "This was not how it was supposed to end. Not like this! We protect the dead, not upgrade them!"  
Missy rolled her eyes and laid her thumb on the silver switch as she pouted "Say something nice."  
"Wait, you're going to kill me?"  
"Well, not until you say something nice." Missy snapped.  
Dr. Chang's demeanor changed almost instantly, it going from anger to fear. "N-no, rethink this. Don't kill me! We've done fabulous things together, I'm a better hope for you...alive!"  
Missy smirked and her eyes flashed. "I'll consider that nice." The Doctor watched in a horrified manner as there was a flash of red and then all there was left of Dr. Chang was pile of smoking ash. Missy glanced over her shoulder and said "I'll be right with you in a moment, I am currently faking an emotion."  
The Doctor grit his teeth and stood, Missy glanced at him with a bored expression as he pointed towards the large circular object on the ceiling. "You're not familiar but that is, that's a matrix data slice, Gallifreyan technology. Bigger on the inside. Easy things to do if you're a Time Lord."  
"Hmn?" Missy said, she leaned over the railing and looked up with a smile on her face. "That's my prize up there, the afterlife as I've dubbed it, download dying minds and rid them of all the unneeded pain and boring emotions. Update the minds, upgrade the bodies. It's foolproof, no? Cybermen from Cyberspace, why hasn't anyone thought of that?"  
The Doctor looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and growled out "Who is Missy?"  
"I'll tell you when you begin to piece it together." She laughed and twirled away, pocketing her weapon and his screwdriver as she moved towards the stairs. The water was at the feet of the Cybermen by now and they were beginning to move towards the glass, to push it open and be free. "There's something I've been wanting to show you!"  
He growled and ran to catch up, the elevators had been shut down when the tanks began to drain. Missy threw open the doors of the staircase and slid down the metal railing with a childish laugh. The Doctor furrowed his brow and followed her down more slowly, he knew that the Cyberplanner had too many emotions to be perfect in the eyes of the Cyberiad, but what was he missing?  
_"No date is specified...but, we've been around as long as humans have had the concept of an afterlife."_  
He looked up, remembering what she had said about how long they had been here. That's what had put him off about her species originally, no human even with constant mental and physical upgrades, could have lived that long. It was impossible. He ran up to her at the doors as she threw them open, letting the golden sunlight and the scent of 2014 London fill the room.  
"Oh? Didn't know where you were, Doctor?" She laughed as she stepped into the sunlight from St. Paul's Cathedral, The Doctor could already hear the sounds of the marching Cybermen. "There is always one strategic weakness that humans will always have, the dead will always outnumber the living."  
But the Doctor didn't care for that right now, Missy had already gone down the steps but when they reached the bottom he grabbed her wrist and narrowed his eyes. "You're, Missy's, not human. She can't be, no one would have survived living this long. Let us not forget when I felt your hearts beating in your chest, too fast for any human and just the right pace for a Time Lord."  
"And?"  
"Your emotions gave you away." Missy gagged at the sound of the word but The Doctor only laughed. "That's it! Centuries trapped with a Time Lord in your head, always whispering of breaking free, talking of emotions, screaming to be heard. You aren't using Missy anymore as a vessel, she's been with you long enough that you two merged. She's had you beat from the second she was upgraded! You bit off more than you can chew when using a Time Lord mind, I thought you learned from me."  
The Cyberplanner scowled, her headpiece flashed and the Doctor could feel his own begin to flash but it wasn't strong enough to take him under. "Missy gave you emotions, so you are Missy. Now, one last question though, who is Missy?"  
She grinned wickedly and gave out a giggle "Missy is short for Mistress, she couldn't keep calling herself the Master now could she?"


	2. Death In Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this took WAAAAY too long for me to complete. I accidentally forgot I had this story running, so when I opened my email and saw I was getting Kudos (And thank you to all of the wonderful people who left one) on this, I was beyond ecstatic. So, I opened it back up and decided to get my tail into gear and finish this. :)
> 
> So here goes nothing!

The Doctor stared at her in horror and she was smiling. The Master, whom he remembered being dragged into the Time War, was standing before him in a feminine form (Not that he minded though, gender was a very plain complex for their species.), but the thing that made his shocked expression drop was the way he remembered that the Cybermen had deemed his enemy-no  _friend_ -unworthy and upgraded her. And frankly enough, the thought made his blood boil to no end. 

Why should he have cared though? 

This was the very person who had caused him so much pain. But this was also the person who had been with him through it all, from Gallifrey to now, from children watching the stars above to adults prancing among them. He was officially torn, but the way her blue eyes screamed  _HELP ME PLEASE_ made his hearts ache to no end. 

"Surprise!" Missy was cackling as she waved her hands in a childish manner. "Was it fun? Did I getcha'?"

The Doctor glanced at the Cybermen and his narrowed. They were standing behind the Time Lords in stoney silence as humans mingled among them, taking pictures and laughing, as if they didn't remember the power of these silver menaces. But then again, these were humans, they never learned their lessons. Missy tossed her hat to the ground and the people tossed money in.

"Have a picture with my boys!" Missy was laughing as she weaved among the humans until she came up on the other side of the Doctor, her own weapon out and in Smartphone mode. She puckered her lips and moved in close until her red-stained lips were on his cheek. The camera shuddered but then a small hand grabbed it and pulled it away. 

The Doctor blinked. Bow-Tie, Sandshoes? 

Missy went to move and he grabbed her hand, forcing her still as he wrapped his arm around her waist. The very familiar girl blinked, glasses glinting in the light as she stood back a few feet. "I'll take your picture. Selfies are overrated anyway, no?"

The camera never shuddered, instead, Osgood stood back and shouted "Now!"

Guns were torn from holsters and loaded and a large group of UNIT soldiers marched towards them, dressed in all black. The Doctor grit his teeth but held on firmly to Missy because he knew that if he let go, she'd do more damage than they ever could.

"Kate Stewart, Head of Scientific Research at UNIT." Kate grinned as she walked up, blonde hair flying. Osgood kept a hand on Missy's device before standing beside her boss. "We've been investigating 3W for months."

"Ah, I've heard of you...and your father." Missy growled, her lips curling backwards to reveal a row of perfectly sharp, white teeth. She looked like a feral animal, ready to bite and claw anything to death. "Destroying the work of the Cyberiad for years. Disgusting, revolting, unperfect...your skin that is. I'd love to see it be silver. May I try it?" 

She lunged, tearing herself free from The Doctor's grasp. He reached for her, the same time a UNIT foot soldier body checked her with his shoulder. She went skidding and then, two other foot soldiers grabbed her arms. She growled angrily and stamped her feet, but with the soldiers wearing Anti-Cyber technology, she was trapped. Her head snapped in the direction of Kate and her face twisted into a smile.

And just like that, the roof of St. Paul's opened. 

The people of UNIT could only watch as the cybermen in front of them took off, same with the ones inside. Kate swallowed. "How many are there?"

"Eighty-Nine." Osgood read off, eyes still skyward. "OCD."

"Ninety-One." Missy replied dryly. "Queen of Evil."

The Doctor watched as they hovered in the air at least a hundred feet above. They weren't doing anything, just staying there. Waiting. He glanced at the Cyberplanner, eyes narrowing coldly. "I didn't know Cybermen could fly."

"Upgrades were made. I found the old versions outdated so I made my own upgrades, some the memories of my host agreed with plenty." She cackled. "But the thing is, when we all know that my Ninety-One could turn this planet silver, why am I lettin' them just stay up there?"

"Why?" The Time Lord shot back. "Are you trying to make a show? Not very Cyber-Like if you ask me."

"Nope~!"

And just like that, the Cybermen went up in flames. Explosions glowed above and turned the sky shades of gold. But then smoke never disappeared, instead, it twisted and writhed until it became something deeper and heavier. And soon enough, clouds of grey began to taint the sky.

Kate was suddenly in front of Missy, eyes narrowed as her hands shook in anger. "What are you doing?"

"I still have a present to give and then I can continue with my conquests." Missy read off, head falling to the side as she stared through the UNIT Officer straight at The Doctor himself. "But, until then, I have to play along."

"What present?" Kate demanded. "Tell me!"

"And then the surprise would be ruined." Missy pouted. "And no one wants that. I am currently reaching the conclusion that this conversation is getting boring, you have three seconds before I make something up. One..."

Kate blanched. "What?!" 

"Two..."

The soldiers reached for something in their pockets.

"Three..."

The Doctor suddenly let out a screech of agony as his own headpiece began to glow. It wasn't trying to take over, instead, arcs of electricity spread from it and it was causing him to fall to his knees, hands at his face as he tried to pry it off. Osgood was at his side, trying to help but was failing. Missy was smiling in a serene way, even as a needle pierced her neck. 

"Oh~!" She slipped an arm free with practically no resistance before plucking the dart free. He stared at it before it dropped from her now numbing fingers. "Let's do that again!"

The Doctor looked up despite his pain and their eyes locked for a single moment, blue against blue, even as Missy's own headpiece stopped flashing. She blinked, once, twice, and then she went limp in the arms of the soldiers. The electricity suddenly stopped and The Doctor was left shaking but that was until a dart pierced his own neck. His eyes widened and then he pulled it free. 

And almost like a tree, he toppled over.

* * *

 

His head was spinning and he didn't like it. The Doctor blinked, clearing his senses before realizing he was handcuffed to a standing gurney. He pursed his lips. "Really, Kate? Is this needed?"

"A simple precaution." Kate grinned slightly as she unlocked the handcuffs. "We know you and your track record. We also managed to get that headpiece off of you with minimal issues." He raised an Attack Eyebrow. "Just slight burns, it couldn't be helped. Your friend is also being loaded into the plane."

"Plane? Plane." The Doctor asked, staring at the small craft that would be taking off with them soon enough. "Of course it's a plane. You humans always liked to stay in the clouds, but why does it have to be a plane? Why not a helicopter? Or a hovercraft-no, those still have forty...seven years-where was I? Ah yes, plane. Why are we taking that?"

Osgood pulled his sonic screwdriver from her coat and handed it to him once he was free. "Because, should there be an emergency on land, we need to stay in the air. And the reason you're coming with us is because you're the best we've got."

"Hmn, understandable." The Doctor shrugged as he walked towards the stairs that lead upwards into the plane. "TARDIS?"

"Onboard."

"Clara?"

"Currently missing. We didn't find her in St. Paul's."

His lips pursed but he said nothing, well, not until a man saluted to him and stood at attention, all completely with a natural, "Sir!"

The Time Lord rolled his eyes before sighing, "Oh don't do that. It's just a handsign."

"My dad always wanted you to do that, you know?" Kate chuckled as she stepped past them. The Doctor flopped down into the chair at the head of the table. "Salute. He always told me that." She spoke into a small watch at her wrist. "The President in on board."

"The president?" The Doctor groaned as he rolled his eyes. He scooped more sugar into his tea all while sighing in annoyance. "We don't want americans here. They'll start shooting everything! I go to America once and then suddenly-BAM!-and I was shot and had to regenerate. I woke up in a morgue in nothing but a sheet! A bit embarrassing, but either way I was still fighting the Master."

"Okay then." Kate frowned. "But, no there aren't Americans here. We're talking about the President of Earth. We voted him in should a planet-wide emergency and right now, the whole planet is under threat."

"Well, whoever gets that job is an idiot." The Doctor said into his tea. 

"Well, with all due respect, that idiot is you Mr. President." Kate replied smoothly, smirking slightly as the Doctor's shocked expression. "So, what's your first order?"

* * *

 

The Doctor frowned, he had to agree that it was strange to see Missy so still. She had always been moving, never still and he had to realize that when she had her eyes closed, she looked younger. Her head was resting against the back of the standing gurney and her mouth was open slightly, even her headpiece wasn't flashing. She looked utterly peaceful and The Doctor found it strange to think that this was his friend, the same one who had tried to kill him for years. 

He nodded and then a guard delivered another serum in the form of a shot. Over the course of a few moments, small changes occurred. The headpiece began to flash, her eyes fluttered under her closed eyelids and then, her eyes snapped open. Her gaze fell on the Doctor and she lunged forward, only to be stopped when her hand pulled taught.

"A bit saucy are we?" Missy grinned in a cat-like way. "I never thought you'd be the one to tie someone up, but then again, we're all a bit different when it comes to regenerations. So, why don't you let me go and I won't upgrade your pets first? Pretty please. See? I'm begging?"

"No." The Doctor growled in a disgusted way as he glanced at her. Her eyes went from warm and childish to cold and apathetic in a matter of seconds. "I'm going to ask one more time; what do you want?"

"I want to give someone a present." Missy shot back, voice unwavering and strangely hollow. "And then I will march from planet to planet until everything is silver and everything is the same. But I can't do that until I give that very special person a present."

"On whose orders?" The Doctor growled. 

"Missy's. The Master's." She cackled off and her blue gaze flicked to Osgood, who had been working at a table behind, as she flinched. "Oh, so it seems you didn't tell them what I was?"

"You may have upgraded The Master, but you're nothing more than a Cyberplanner." 

"That's racist."

The Doctor rolled his eyes before crossing the hangar, but not before stopping beside Osgood. He muttered something under his breath and The Cyberplanner donned a sardonic smile that would have put fear into the heart of a Dalek. The human girl blinked, "Excuse me?"

"All of time and space." He said quietly. "It's something I can see in your future."

He climbed up and disappeared, all while Osgood took a quick hit off of her inhaler. Missy rested her head back and relaxed, a serene smile on her face. It was a few minutes until she spoke. "Why do you keep looking at me? Oh god, is there something on my face? I hope not. And if one of you humans cracked my headpiece I will skin you."

"No, it's just-" Osgood spoke up but broke off. 

"You're scared that I'm still alive? Or that I'm in the same room with you?" Missy read off but then a sadistic light glowed to life in her eyes. "Or...maybe you voted Saxon?"

Osgood turned to face her and pushed up her glasses. "Saxon was a mistake and you don't scare me, not anymore."

"Oh, really?" Missy cackled. "Then, you wouldn't mind coming over here and listening to what I'm about to tell you? I'm pretty sure it's something the Doctor would like to here, no? Hmnnnn?"

The Scientist, against all of her senses screaming to get away from her, stepped forward cautiously just as Missy stretched her neck upwards to whisper to the girl. A smile was on her face the whole time. "I'm going to kill you in a minute."

"Wait?! What?!"

"No, don't act scared. You'll be dead in a minute. Almost like a fish, on the floor and making smells. But don't worry, everyone else on this plane will join you soon enough." Missy chuckled and Osgood backed away with wide eyes. "That's our secret girl plan, okay?"

Osgood was shaking and Missy noticed. "How about a count down? Just to make you feel better. Fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven, thirty, twenty-nine-"

"Why did my time go down?!" Osgood suddenly shouted, rounding on the Time Lady. "Stop it!"

"Aw." Missy pouted. "But what's that in your pocket?"

The girl's eyes went wide as she slowly pulled a pair of silver handcuffs from her pocket. She held them in shaking hands before turning her gaze to Missy. "T-These aren't m-mine."

"Oh," The Cyberplanner said with a shrug as she applied a new layer of lipstick, "then they must be mine."

And she lunged.

Everything happened too quickly for Osgood to follow because in a matter of seconds, she had Missy's arm wrapped around her throat and the two guards were nothing more than a pile of ash. Osgood was struggling but then she found herself writhing even more when small silver Cybermites crawled from Missy's hair and clothes before crawling onto her. Osgood's eyes were wide and she opened her mouth to scream, but was silenced by Missy clasping a hand over her mouth. 

"No, no, no, don't do that sweetie." Missy sighed. "They won't hurt you before I do. They just love meeting new people!"

The Scientist was close to tears but she managed to keep her voice even but not quite strong. "You don't want me dead, trust me. I can be of value."

"Hmn? You can?" Missy asked suddenly, her smile so wide Osgood felt it against her ear. "Seems nice, but what else can I say besides 'no'? Oh yes, bananas!"

And then, Osgood was nothing more than ash, and just like that, Missy casually crushed the girl's glasses under her heeled boot with a bored look. The Time Lady saw the hatch above be thrown open and she couldn't help but smile as The Doctor and Kate jumped down. 

"What did you do?!" Kate practically screamed upon seeing Osgood's crushed glasses.

Missy shrugged and gave a little smile. "A few things, nothing important."

The Doctor glared at her and she clapped her hands together and have a squee of glee. "He looks mad! I did it! He's angry!" Her face dropped in a matter of seconds and she suddenly looked bored. "Well, this plane is going down though. My boys already threw a few people out, no? And they're circling back around!"

And just like that the door to the hangar blew open in an explosion of red, orange, yellow sparks. The door fell away and Missy grabbed a loose rope that was hanging from the ceiling. She was swinging and laughing as Kate slipped and fell out, screaming all the while. The Doctor hit the floor, his grasp on a rope gone as it broke away. He was a few feet from falling out of the plane but that's when a hand grabbed his wrist.

Missy.

She was holding him by his wrist. His eyes widened and he looked at her. She seemed shocked herself, being her jaw was slack and her eyebrows were raised in a look of utter shock. And then he noticed, her headpiece wasn't flashing. She blinked as if she was taking in his expression of shock, but that was when the rope tore and they were both sent falling outwards.

* * *

 

The Doctor's eyes were wide as he fell through the darkness of the clouds, Missy tumbling next to him. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, but she made no sound. He reached into his suit jacket, pulling out his TARDIS key and it glowed as it summoned his ship. He reached out his hand to her but she acted as if she didn't even see it. But not even a moment later, her headpiece flashed and she was back and fully operational. 

There was a small flash of light and an umbrella appeared in her hand. The Doctor watched in shock as she smirked and opened it, shooting upwards before floating away as if she was Mary Poppins. He grit his teeth and when he TARDIS finally appeared, he unlocked the door. 

And when his feet touched solid and grated floor, he remembered something he picked up many years prior at a certain World of Wonder.

* * *

 

The Doctor was now standing beside a sobbing Clara as she hugged her now unresponsive boyfriend, Danny. He was in clad in the armor of Cybermen, his corpse having been a victim of the rain. The Doctor grit his teeth as a familiar shaped floated down from the sky. The hand that was clad in a Anti-Cyber, electrical glove twitched. And this is where it ended, the three of them, standing in a graveyard filled with the undead. 

"Miss me?" Missy laughed as she touched down, closing her umbrella. She swung it absentmindedly before throwing it behind her. "So, how do you like it?"

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor demanded, eyes narrowing suddenly. "Why would I like it?"

Her smile fell and her eyebrows twitched upwards in an almost worried expression. "You don't remember? You really don't? Hell, she did."

"What are you talking about?!"

The Doctor blinked in shock as Missy lunged at him, crossing the space between them in a matter of seconds before her hand found his hands. Her's were holding onto both of his as she stared up at him. She sang, "Happy birthday, Mr. President."

He stepped backwards, eyes widening as she clapped her hands together. The Doctor blinked. "How do you...?"

"I. Am. Her." Missy was cackling and with every word she jabbed her fingernails into her temples. Cybermites curled from her hair and ran freely down her next and into her clothing, all before appearing at her hands. They came together, quickly morphing into a weapon. She blinked. "The gift is delivered."

"What was it then?"

"This. All of this. Clara, The Army, Missy, everything." Missy was reading off quickly, mouth moving a mile a minute. "I gave it to you for a birthday present because The Master wanted to celebrate your birthday with you one last time. She spent  _hundreds_ of years in the blasted war and her only thought was to spend one last birthday with you. And when we found her, she didn't fight, she just wanted to give you one last gift. So, we did it for her."

The Doctor blinked. Blue eyes were wide as she held up her shaking hand, aiming her gun at him. He opened is mouth to say something but she quickly cut him off by screaming, "No! You're not going to say anything anymore. I know you, oh by god, I know you. You talk and talk and talk until you've found a way out. But not this time! Not this time! I delivered the gift and now, I will continue with my conquests!"

Clara glanced at The Doctor, never letting go of her boyfriend as she asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"She spent centuries preparing for this day that her mind became wrapped around it, and now that it's done and she's free, she doesn't know what to do." The Doctor growled. He took a step forward so that Clara wouldn't be in the way of the debris when she fired. "She's going to short circuit at this rate."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Missy was screaming suddenly as she held her hand higher. Her headpiece was flashing quickly and that's when the Doctor noticed something strange. She was crying. "I'm done with this. I'm finally free. Prepare to die, Time Lord!"

And she fired.

But nothing happened. It was a misfire. 

And she fired again.

Nothing.

The Doctor frowned in worry as he slowly crossed the space between them as she continued trying to fire, only a clicking sound to be heard as she misfired every time. And then when he got close enough, she sank to her knees with tears streaming down her cheeks. And then, she started screaming, "I don't want to kill you! Why don't I want to kill you? I want to kill you! The body doesn't! Why? Why?!  **WHY?!** "

The Doctor blinked and sank to his knees until he was in front of her. She had finally given up and was now sobbing into her hands and it took all of his strength to have him remember that this was the cyberplanner, not the Master. He reached out a hand and she suddenly grabbed his wrist, her eyes blazing in fury. 

"She wants her friend back!" Missy was screaming. "She wants you back! That's why I can't kill you."

He bit his tongue. He didn't say anything, this wasn't his time to be smart, this wasn't his time to have a plan. This was his time to save his friend. And with little force, he place his gloved hand against the headpiece on her face. And just like he had done many years before, she started to shake violently as electricity flowed through her body. The headpiece smoked, then flashed, then fell away. 

Blue eyes blinked and The Doctor gave a small smile. She looked up and then, before she could even react, he kissed her nice and slow. She only reacted by placing her hands on his face. He pulled away soon after, standing as he held her bracelet above his head. He had taken it off during their kiss. "And even though I'd love to catch up Mistress, I hope you do realize that I have a planet to save."

She watched through glazed over blue eyes as he threw the bracelet to Danny, who surprisingly caught it. "Hey, PE, mind doing what you do best and undermining my abilities?"

Clara was slowly pushed away from his Danny by the man himself. He blinked, when the Cyberplanner had been destroyed, he found himself completely in control of his abilities. Danny nodded solemnly, before planting a small kiss on Clara's forehead. She didn't say a thing as he turned away. "Listen up!" Danny shouted and all of the remaining Cybermen saluted and stood at attention. "Today is a dark day and the Earth is in danger. We are the fallen, and it is time we save everyone we left behind. We may be the fallen, but we will protect what was used to be ours!"

And then, just like that, they were watching as thousands of Cybermen took to the air and to the clouds, all before exploding. And then for a few moments in time, the world was illuminated in gold and orange before returning to its usual state of being watched over by a forever blue. All was silent and then, their attention was on Missy, who still hadn't moved or said a thing.

"What are you going to do with her?" Clara asked slowly. 

"What I should."

And The Doctor crossed the space between them and picked her up bridal style. Clara watched in shock as she strode over to the TARDIS. "You're really taking her with you? She killed people!"

"We've all done that, but she needs my help frankly and I think it's time I helped an old friend." The Doctor said slowly, Missy was just staring skyward, almost as if she wasn't there. The TARDIS door opened for them and then, the three stepped inside. He set Missy on the floor and she just leaned against the railing.

"What now?" Clara asked suddenly, but that's when she felt a hand tug on her skirt. She glanced down at the Time Lady. "Why is she like this?"

"The Cyberiad upgraded her when she was still in her recovery period of regeneration. She never had the chance to develop a personality, so naturally, she's going to act like a ghost for a bit. And that's why I'm going to help her." The Doctor spoke slowly as he typed in new coordinates. "I'm going to help her get back on her feet."

The hand tugged on her skirt again but this time, The Time Lady was handing her a different bracelet, this one was covered in green stones. Clara took it in confusion and Missy simply said, "You lost your boyfriend. I lost mine, but he's back again. So, that bracelet will help you get him back from the Nethersphere."

Clara blinked and her eyes went wide. The Doctor smiled.

"It looks like Danny is going to be able to help out with Time Lady Rehab." The Doctor chuckled.

"Yeah," Clara nodded, "he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, feedback would be loved! And thanks to every person who hit the Kudos button or left a comment, it really means a lot. :)
> 
> I may add a sequel to this where it's Missy and The Doctor (also the occasional Clara and Danny) travel in the TARDIS and they deal with Post-Time War feels, their feelings for one another, and also the finding of Gallifrey.

**Author's Note:**

> More Twissy Fluff in the next chapter! :)  
> Feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
